My Mortals Meet The Seven, An Overused Fanfic
by ARandomFangirler
Summary: One shots of the mortals meeting the seven. Probably going to suck. My first fic on here. Regular pairings, and specials. YAY! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I magically turned into a middle aged man who lives in Texas overnight? No. So despite wishing upon a star, I don't own PJO, or HOO. *goes to cry in a corner***

Amber POV

'Sup. I'm Amber, and I'm seventeen, with multi-coloured hair and an eyebrow piercing. Hence the nickname, 'Angry Amber'. I hate stereotypes. Oh, she has a piercing, she MUST be emo. Oh, she dyes her hair different colours, she MUST be scene. Oh, she's white, so she MUST be racist. God. Did I mention the fact that my best friend is 'hot', so I MUST have a crush on him? His name is Percy Jackson, and I have the feeling that if we weren't friends, we'd kill each other. Just because we're close doesn't mean we're going to be a couple. He has a girlfriend, anyway. Her name is Annabeth, and Percy showed me a picture once. She's really pretty in the classical way, with long, curly blonde hair, a deep tan and long legs. A lot of people say her stormy grey eyes ruin the image, but I disagree. Being different isn't bad, despite what my parents try to tell me, and he's lucky. Lucky that he found a cool-looking girl who can put up with him. Trust me, if we were dating, I'd strangle him. Within minutes. And hide the body. Hey, I'm a naturally violent person, and Percy isn't really bothered by my death threats. He just laughs it off.

" Amber? Amber? Are you listening?" Percy waves his hand in front of my face, and I roll my dark green eyes. Percy's so self-centred, he thinks that the world bows down him and hangs on to his every word. Of course I wasn't listening, but Percy only ever talks about one thing.

" Let me take a guess: You're trying to give me every detail of the weekend you just spent with Annabeth, who, by the way, must have superhuman powers in order to put up with you." Cassia, my other best friend, choked on her lime kool-aid. James, one of Percy's friends, just narrowed his eyes. He's such an idiot, and all he does is grunt and nod and swim.

" How did you guess?" Even James hid a smirk at that one. I took a deep breath. I must've explained it at least ten times, but it goes straight in one ear and out the other with Percy. I have the feeling that if we split open his head, all we'd find is Annabeth and kelp.

" Hmm, let me see. Oh, wait, you always give us graphic detail of meeting Annabeth, making out with her, then sparring with her. I have a short attention span, and even the most focused person could zone out when you're in the middle of these explanations. So sue me, which I know you can't, Mr ADHD." Percy sat, flabbergasted. Cassia chucked a yoghurt pot at his head, and he caught it. Show off. James decided to 'talk' to his other sports buddies, and I picked at a loose thread on my black hoodie, which was unravelling anyway. Might as well help it along. Alexandria Howsham, the school slut (**no offence to any Alexandria's out there**) sashayed towards our table, and Percy put his head in his hands.

" No, Alex, I'm not going to your place, I have a girlfriend, she's very real and I'm going to call her if you don't back off." Alex hadn't even opened her mouth, but she stomped off, irritated. Cassia tutted.

" One of these days, Percy, your big head is going to get you in a lot of trouble. Imagine if you met the first female President-No, ma'am, I have a girlfriend, go screw some other hot teenage boy. Stop assuming they want to date you." Percy made a noise at the back of his throat, and grinned.

" So you think I'm hot?" Cassia groaned.

" Shut up." I fist bumped Cassia, and she went back to eating lunch. She'd bought an entire store's worth of health food, and was picking her way through some olive bread (who puts olives in bread? It's just wrong.) when a messenger arrived. They're usually freshmen looking for extra credit, and today was no exception-a small girl with blonde hair in a pixie cut and big blue eyes.

" Cassia March? Cassia March? Miss Allen would like to speak with you." Cassia pulled a face, and Percy glanced at the messenger, his features changing into that of surprise.

" Kimberly? I didn't know you came here!" 'Kimberly' grinned, and high fived him.

" Yeah, my dad decided that Pollux was a bad influence, and sent me here. I think the Stoll's have gotten worse since you left, and they've roped Cabin Seven into the prank war. I heard that someone thought it was a good idea to put spiders in Cabin Six. Annabeth nearly pulverized them." Percy nodded. Kimberly buzzed off to carry more messages, and Cassia cursed as she walked towards Room 19. I pulled out my blue iPhone, and sighed. My dad promised he'd text me, but, hey, I'm just the kid that wasn't supposed to happen!

" Ambie, I'm going to call Annabeth. I'll put her on loudspeaker, kay?" I growled. Ambie? Really?

" Ambie? Really? And sure, go ahead. I want to know her secret. " Percy looked confused.

" What secret?"

" How she puts up with you. DUH." Grinning, Percy dialled Annabeth, and I heard a girl yell,

" Annie, it's the one and only Captain Kelp!" I recognised her voice. Thalia, Percy's cousin, and my pen pal. We'd bonded over insulting Percy and a hatred of boys.

" Hey, Seaweed Brain. What's up?" Percy smiled, and nudged me. I shrugged, and motioned for him to carry on. Well, it is HIS girlfriend.

" Uh, hey Annabeth. Do you want to talk to my friend Amber?" I face palmed. The first thing you do not do when you call your girlfriend, is ask her to meet his friend who is a girl. God, he's so stupid!

" Wait, you mean Thalia's pen pal? Sure." Percy passed his phone to me.

" Hey, Annabeth. I have a question." Percy gave me the thumbs up.

" You're direct, I like that. Fire away."

" How do you put up with him? He's annoying, idiotic, big headed and zones out in all lessons." I heard a laugh.

" PERSEUS JACKSON! Did you clone me and rename her Amber without my permission?" Percy grinned at me.

" Doubt it, Wise Girl. I'll IM you later, okay?" I smiled. They were so cute!

" Okay. And to answer your question, Amber, I spar with him. It gets out all my frustration. Gotta go, bye!"

" BYE!" Percy and me chorused. He high-fived me.

" I think that went well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much! 178 views, one review and, what, three follows? OMGs! **

**Disclaimer**:** *sniffs* I don't own PJO! Me sad...**

Cara's POV

" I'm going to kill him." I seethed. " I'm going to actually kill him." I bashed my head against the desk, and my roommate Lisa backed away. I think she finds me scary. We literally have nothing in common. She's such a nerd. This year, the teachers picked who shared a room with who, which probably explains why little-miss-goody-two-shoes got paired with me, Cara Winstead, the playeress. Or whatever you want to call it. My target? Percy Jackson, _the _hottest boy in our year. Who cares if Miss Trash says he has a girlfriend? She looks like a hobo, with the kind of hair you see little kids get given an emergency appointment at the hairdressers for.

" Uh, why Cara?" Lisa asked tentatively. Ugh, I sound like SUCH a nerd! That stupid geek is rubbing off on me. Mental note: After today, do _not _to that pathetic excuse for a teenage girl. Unless Percy's around, because he's friends with her. I have, like, no idea why. Maybe because he wants a good rep. Yeah, that's it. No one can be genuinely nice to that freak.

" Because, stupid, it's like he has no idea I'm flirting with him? God, how do you even get straight A's?" I flicked my copper hair, and scowled at her. She's so ugly, with those _awful_ _**brown**_ eyes and plain blonde hair. Obviously not as fabulous as _moi. _I thought I heard her mutter, 'because I study', but I must've been imagining things. Like, OMFG, I'm Cara Tanya Winstead. No one would _ever _talk to me like that. Yeah, I was, like, totally imagining it. I bet she worships me, or like, something.

" So, Cara, are you prepared for the test tomorrow?" Lisa asked, tying back her drab hair into, like, the most _awful _ponytail ever. Like, seriously. And duh, of course I didn't study! If I did, I'd have no time to apply my make-up. Retard.

" OMFG! Lisa, what do you think I am? A dork? Of course not! Like, how else could I have banged my head on that stupid, cheap desk? If I had books or, like, paper, it would've stoppedmy head from hurting!" I did the head thing on purpose, but I liked making that freak feel dumb. Lisa just shrugged, and slipped on her trainers and grabbed her blue iPod shuffle. OMG, who even has that? It's like, sooo ancient. You actually have to listen to the songs! She must be really poor.

" Whatever. If anyone asks for me, I'm out running. Or as you would say, OMG, I'm going for, like, a total sweatfest!" She smiled at me sweetly, and I smiled back. At least she knew what I was saying! Maybe she wasn't such a total loser, if she knew that! But...no. So not worth it.

" Bye, Lisi!" I squealed, getting her name wrong on purpose. Duh. Lisa ignored me, which was sooo rude of her, but I needed to get ready. My beautiful blue eyes needed mascara, bitches! I pouted at my _gorgeous _reflection, and I noticed I was looking a little pale. Daddy needed to get me a top up on my tan, and now. When I was finally happy, I slipped on my highest heels. Party time, and I could always steal Lisa's notes tomorrow, right? Besides, she's such a saddle, she probably doesn't even go to cool places. She's probably going to the library or some shit.

_**This line break wants to be a zombie. Braaiins.**_

At Lea's party, I didn't see the hotness that was Percy, but I saw that hottie, Will Solace. He was taking to this really pretty girl-wait, was that Lisa? OMG, she looked sort of cute and not disgusting at all! It was, like, a total scandal. She was almost as pretty as me! Not. Fair. So, duh, I sashayed towards her and put, like, the biggest fake smile on my face.

" Hey, Lisa, I thought you were out running?" I asked, smiling at Will. He ignored me. Like, how could he? Lisa shrugged, and nudged Will.

" Well, I heard my idiotic brother was going to be here, and said brother is not responsible. And since I know for a fact that Nico is here, and none of his friends are, so I decide that someone needs to supervise before it gets too heated." Will put his head in his hands. He wasn't the most fashionable person, but he was cute!

" Lisa, why do you have this crazy theory that every time me and Nico are in a five mile radius, we're going to sneak off and have sex? You're worse than the girls in Cabin Ten." Lisa put a hand over her heart in mock hurt, and I stood there, so confused. Will was gay? No! But I guessed I had to be polite. He was still hot stuff, gay or not.

" I feel so loved. And it's not a crazy theory. It's true. Besides, you can talk. I swear you were squealing when you found out about Percy and Annabeth. We aren't so different from Cabin Ten. Geez, have you even met your own dad?" Will pretended to scratch his chin, and he looked so frickin' hot! Well, I knew he was gay, but still lovely eye candy. Squee!

" Uh, I met him, what, twice? And one of those times he crashed his car. Well, Thalia crashed it, because she was totally freaking out, apparently." Lisa raised an eyebrow. She'd straightened her blonde hair, and was sipping beer. I tottered around in heels, trying to hear everything. Who knows, I already got enough gossip to last me a year, I could get some more! I'd be, like, sooo popular!

" And you know this how? You only arrived when you were fourteen. Lucky son of a bitch. I was fricking nine, Solace. Nine!" That's how I knew she was drunk. Will smiled guiltily at me, as if to apologise for his sister's behaviour. Maybe he was bi? HOPE!

" Nico told me." Lisa grinned and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Will smacked her, and she feigned hurt. Ugh, she was really rubbing off on me!

" What the Hades, Will? And you know it's true. Will and Nico sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Will sighed, and grabbed Lisa's drink. Surprisingly, she didn't protest. She just nodded sadly, and Will kissed her head, in a brotherly way. She squirmed, and ducked away.

" Don't curse, Lisa. Nico would kill you. Sleep it off, sis. I'll see you tomorrow okay? No more partying." Lisa nodded, and melted back into the crowd. Will nodded at me. He's so into me!

" Hey. It's, uh, Cara, right? Lisa's roommate? I'm Will, her half brother." I smiled, and twirled my hair around my finger.

" Yeah, I know. Lisa's really clever. What do you want to be when you leave high school?" Will gave me the hint of a smile, and seemed proud. He really loved his sister! OMG, Lisa needed to be in my clique. Like, right away.

" A doctor. That's what I do at my summer camp. I heal people. It's surprising the amount of wounds around three hundred kids can get. It's really worth it though. Even if there's a lot of blood, or they have a massive burn, you can't lose focus, and the look on their faces when they realise what happened to them is worth every sweat, every scream, every cry, every little kid who's losing blood so quickly they manage to stain the sheets crimson for a week." Will smiled absently, and I spflicked my hair again, and went home. Damn, I was drunk. And Will was hot shit. I needed to sleep this off. I waved, and walked away, stumbling a little. Forget Percy. Will was way better.

**Dam, that was long! Woo! Remember, favourite, follow, and review! Reviews make Lily happy. Reviews make Lily want to write. I wrote this after reading my first, lovely review, and I really appreciate it! Lily out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Double update, woo! Make the most of it, I have exams this term, so the updates will probably stop or slow down by a lot in a few weeks time, because I'll need to start...*sobs* revising. **

**Disclaimer**:** Somehow, I doubt that RR would writing craptastic fanfiction about his own series. If he does, let me** **know**.

Ella's POV

I braided my long red hair, and threw on a black hoodie, black skinny jeans and black trainers. My older brother, Kyle, raised an eyebrow.

" You going to go kill someone with that di Angelo bastard?" He asked. I ignored him. He's twenty three, usually drunk and spends most of his time sitting on his ass watching crap TV. I should know. My mother tried to make me watch it with him for, and I quote, 'family bonding'. Bull. She was trying to get free babysitting. I grabbed my keys from the counter, and yelled to no-one in particular.

" I'll be back before eleven. If I'm not, I'm dead." Kyle just** burped.** Yep, didn't give a shit. I sighed, and locked the door behind me. It was freezing, so I stuck my hands in my pockets, and walked towards the address Nico had given me. I smiled at his scrawled, messy handwriting. He was such a kid, sometimes. The smile faded when I remembered what had happened yesterday. I subconsciously touched the bruises on my wrists. Frickin Clyde and his gang. Screw them. At least Nico was there. My phone buzzed. Nico.

" Hey, Nico." There was music in the background, and several people were chatting. I was glad Nico had other friends than me, because I wasn't good company at the best of times.

" Hi, Ella. Are you okay?" I sighed, frustrated. Nico acted like I was a child sometimes, despite being scary as hell when it came to regular people. He knew about my home problems. At least he wasn't a patronising adult. He got it. Because his family wasn't exactly like The Brady Bunch either.

" Di Angelo, I'm fine. I'm just turning around the corner, and I can see the building. Go piss off your cousin, or something."

" Very funny, Town."

" Are you skulking in a dark corner?"

" It's not exactly skulking if I'm talking to you...right?" I groaned. He was so goddamn anti-social. No wonder everyone avoided him. Either that, or they were scared.

" Get off the damn phone, Nico." I hung up, and stuck my phone in my pocket. Quickening my pace, I ran up the stairs, and knocked on the right door. A girl with honey blonde curls and grey eyes answered. She matched the description of Annabeth, Nico's cousin's girlfriend.

" I'm Ella." Annabeth smiled, and gave me her hand.

" Annabeth. Come in, and try to make Nico social. Even Thalia can't shock him into it tonight." I stepped inside, and saw a bunch of teenagers arguing, and Nico. He walked towards me, holding hands with a blonde haired boy.

" Ella, this is my boyfriend, Will. Will, this is my friend, Ella." Will grinned at me, and I high fived him.

" Nice to meet you, Ella. You're his only friend who isn't related to him, dating someone who's related to him, and seems normalish." I grinned. Nico blushed, and twisted his silver skull ring. Thalia, his cousin who I'd met a few weeks ago, passed me some Diet Coke. She seemed cool enough, and we had the same taste.

" Drink. You look like you're going to pass out." I smiled weakly. She was right. I'd stayed up studying, because my computer crashed, and I'd had to borrow my brother's after he went to bed. If he knew I'd taken it, I'd've been screwed, so I'd had to wait until he passed out. My world started spinning. I collapsed, no longer seeing. Stars. I could see the stars.

" Styx. Styx. Will, come on!" I heard Nico say, faintly. I could barely breathe. My chest felt like it was being crushed.

" She's crashing. Her body's starving. She's dehydrated. And, exhausted. Neglect." My head was swimming. Where was I?

" Get her to the damn hospital!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout. A boy. My eyes were heavy. I could smell cinnamon and spice. I could see Death, smiling up at me.

" She's dying. Solace, go!" That was the last thing I heard, before everything went black. Even my stars.

**This story took a dark turn. This line break is telling you that Ella Town is a real person, but isn't neglected, or whatever. She's my bestie in real life.**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place. The hospital. Shit balls. I didn't have health insurance, Nico knew that. I glanced at my wrist. A wristband read, Town, Ella. I groaned, and realised that there was a drip in my arm. My red hair was spilled over my pillow, and my pale blue eyes were itching. This was bad. There was a knock. A nurse came in, her blonde hair pulled away from her face. She seemed both tired and alive at the same time. She reminded me of Will. Shit. Will.

" Nice to see you awake, Miss Town." She smiled at me, and I read her name badge. Faye.

" You remind me of someone. His name is Will." Faye's smile widened.

" Yeah, he's my half-brother. Calmest doctor ever. He can crack a smile even when there's a nine year old girl with her bone sticking out. And that's happened." Faye read my symptoms, and tutted.

" Really? According to this, the doctor thinks you have anorexia. Bull. I know you don't."

" Why?" I asked, genuinely curious as to why she knew.

" I spent most of my teenage years learning how to watch people. No scars, which means you aren't a cutter. Anyone with half a brain can tell you don't exercise-don't look at me like that. I'm saying you don't have much muscle mass, in proportion to the rest of you. You don't even have it in the right place. My conclusion? Neglect." Faye stared at me, daring me to argue. I nodded mutely.

" It's lucky you were where you were. Your vitals were dangerously low, Ella. If you'd been at home, chances are you'd be in the morgue." I flinched at her words. She took no notice.

" So, what happens to me now?" Faye thought for a moment.

" Do you have a missing parent you've never met?"

" Yep."

" ADHD and/or dyslexia?"

" Uh, yeah?"

" Perfect." Faye smiled, and I understood. I was going to that mysterious summer camp Nico mentioned. She smiled again, walking away.


End file.
